Elder Scrolls Legends: Blade of Nerevar -- Chapter Skyrim
by razielreaper
Summary: The story of Omega, Nerevar, Nerevarine, Divine Crusader and Sheogorath. As he returned to Cyrodiil to help the recovery in the war's aftermath, a chain of events got him to ride for Skyrim. Scheduled for a more detailed remake. Please check profile for updates


Omega silenlty rode his horse towards the borders of Skyrim, in chase of his prey. The constant rain poured and all he had for protection was the already soaked cloak and hood which threw droplets of water every second. Closing his eyes for a few moments he had a bit of a chance to remember the purpose of it all. Since his return from the Shivering Isles a mere few years ago,he had to admit that he had been busy. His return was caused by the recent return of the Aldmeri Dominion and the subsequent war with the Empire, as well as the uneasy peace that saved the latter. Unfortunately there was no choice. As much as he would have wished to let it all go and focus on a well deserved rest and retirement, his "forever lost peace and quiet", as he would sometimes say, his heart just couldn't help but rush to the rescue of those in need. And as the Thalmor seemed eager to start another crisis, he just couldn't help it. Their presence rubbed him the wrong way. He had to do something. And so, the one to have been Nerevar, Nerevarine, Divine Crusader and Sheogorath returned himself to Cyrodiil in flames. From the very moment he arrived close to a settlement, he beheld his greatest fear of all; the world he fought to save laid once again in ruin;nothing but despair, strife, bloodshed and agony everywhere. He had known the Thalmor treated Imperials badly but this was far too much. Many citizens of the once prosperous cities now lain without a bread on the table and whatever else they may have still had without enough protection to keep away mere scoundrels. Skingard Castle now laid in ruins, while where the courtyard used to be now stood a huge wooden cross with a charred corpse nailed down on it. Judging by its teeth and the silver stakes stuck in the members and chest, Omega knew it was the Count of Skingard. In the Imperial City everything related to Talos was now a pile of rocks and there was no sign of the Blades. Even his beloved Priory of the Nine was now an abandoned ruin. Enraged by what he saw he gathered people apt and willing to fight and trained them to be ruthlessly efficient. He created an Inquisition to purge the land of its corruption and restore it to glory. The inquisitors, all recognisable by their crimson clothing and long trenchcoats and hats, took it upon themselves to do for the Thalmor-imposed handicap of the guards and defend and aid the citizens of the disgraced province. They were ruthless, merciless, and brutally effective. In a few years the situation improved dramatically. Although people and guards alike feared the Inquisition, they were admired and respected and the citizens knew that once again they could sleep well at night, without fear. On the throne of the Inquisition sat Omega himself as Grand Master. During his years of activity he gained a good reputation for himself. He earned a lot of nicknames during this time; some called him Liberator, others called him Redeemer, others Deathbringer. To most, however, he was known as the Black Inquisitor, and he was infamous for keeping evil monsters away from those under his protection, and even more so for his hobby of hunting Thalmor. He had managed to get them on the run and now, when the Justicar responsible for Northern Cyrodiil fled to Skyrim, he knew the hunt was on. He already smuggled his gear abroad to avoid detection and, wearing simple leather attire, he now strode for the border, hoping to go unnoticed. As he opened his eyes, awakening from his memories, he could see that only a few hundred meters kept him from Skyrim. Almost sighing in relief, his eyes opened as he knew he was out of luck, when four Thalmor and another 10 guards seized him and tied him up well. He was unarmed and although he could fight he chose not to, for the sake of those guards who, he thought, were merely cought in the rwrong place at the wrong time and most had a family to return to, one his people were likely trying to help. As the Thalmor tied him and forced him to his knees their leader approached and, with a superior attitude looked down to him.

"Another pathetic beggar tries to smuggle himself to Skyrim, it seemes."

With a smirk on his face, he spit Omega on the forehead.

"Well all for the better. He'll serve as an exemple for those trying to run and to sate the executioner's taste for blood. Guards! Knock him out and prepare him for the next cart."

One of the guards took out his mace and hit Omega in the back of his head, knocking him out cold. After the feel of the guard's rusty mace, the first thing he remembered...the first thing I remembered... was waking up in a cart tied up with a bunch of strangers, all heading to our doom, and my head suffering from a terrible migrene. It was still raining, and now left without a cloak, the raindrops were pouring down on my face. Bowing my head with a sad, painful smile, I whispered to myself...

"This is a hell of a day... and yet, although soaked with sadness and grief, the rain is still beautiful..."

Author's Notes:

The Series is formed of 5 chapters following different moments in the Elder Scrolls history. My char, Omega, is the protagonist of all of them. I thought to start with Skyrim as it is probably the most popular this far. I am sorry for the vagueness of this chapter but I always make an intro to the actual game events. Also for all 5 chapters, the prologues will be third person while the rest of the story will be 1st person. All that being said, enjoy


End file.
